The Eight Eevee's Tournament
by DDR Slasher
Summary: Yeah once again this is my BF's account and he can't get on the net. From what I've read its about what the title says. Straight and to the point. Umm Enjoy?


Chapter 1

As i run from the trainers i find myself cornered between a cliff and the monstrous trainers. I wonder if i can run to the side or just pull off a stunt but now it too late they sent their pokemon out and are ready for battle. Now i stand face to face across from a Charizard a Scizor and a Metang. There is no choice but to battle I take precaution and study my opponents moves and one by one they start to attack I am too slow to avoid them all and attack back. But as i am getting pounded all i want to say is help. The sky and everything around goes black.

"I choose you umbreon." yells a trainer and a door opens to see me transport to a desktop.

"And you are choosing a umbreon to enter in the tournament. ha that's not a very fond pick." A woman sitting across from tells the trainer behind me.

"Okay and your number will be... number 147." The woman prints out a paper with the number on it and in big letters THE 8 EEVEE TOURNAMENT and hangs it around my neck. The trainer picks me up and says.

"I will train you to win and you will be the best eevee evolution in the world." He laughs with great pride like he already won the damn thing. I just gave him a dirty look but to him it probably looked just like another cute Pokemon gesture. He now pulls a poke-ball out and presses the white button in the now once again everything goes black. after awhile A light starts to grow and grow and grow and it turns into a giant flower field so peacful and quiet. i jumped around and felt so free like never before. But now the sky opens up and im on a different terrain this terrain was actually real. And right beside me are the trainers and their other douche bag Pokemon which i really wish i could murder.

"Okay guys now i gotta go and do some erands so help umbreon train to win the tournament." The trainer rides off on his bike towards a big city.

"HAHAHAHAHA! We are gonna run you so bad that you are gonna wish you were never with us." Laughs the charizard.

"Hey I have a question what is the eight eevee tournament." They all give me blank stares like i just broke a law in community or something.

"Its the biggest event in the world, all the trainers from around the world bring their eevee evolutions to it. the arena is one big trap the trainers let out the pokemon and they have to find one another and battle each other the last one standing moves to the next round. Did i also mention that the arena changes every round. And worst of all some eevee's DIE." A tear dropped from my eye and hit the ground. My heart started racing with the thought in my head. will i make it out alive or will there be a tombstone above my head. Then a porygon z came out.

"are crying you really" It frantically talked as i decyphered the language. The scizor spoke up.

"Shut up porygon you don't know what it's like. Plus it is only a warriors dream to be the best. like myself. But obviously you are not anything close to a warrior." Scizor laughed to himself

"Be Quiet you don't know what i can do." He looks around to see a beedrill on a tree. "I'll defeat that beedrill." I start to run towards the beedrill while everyone behind started laughing and whispering to themselves. right when I get to the beedrill it stares down at me and continues its rest. I jump up and use bite on him which causes him to fall from the tree.

as i jump to celebrate, the beedrill slowly flies up and starts to buzz really loud. and as i turn around i see a black swarm of beedrills in front of me. ready for attack. The main beedrill buzzes really loud once again now to see that they are now coming towards me. I turn around so fast that you couldn't see me. I started to run away but the beedrills were catching up to me very, very fast.

"Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh." as i run the pokemon next to me are rolling on the ground laughing so hard. the beedrills finally caught up too me and pounce on me like i were a football. They started stinging me left to right it was so painful. that i had to pull my one special move.

"GRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH DARK PULSE." A wicked purple wave traveled out from my body to make one giant circle hitting all of my opponents and finishing them off.

when i looked back at the pokemon they all have their jaws dropped as they look into the field of beedrills. The trainer comes back to also see the same sight. I jog up to the pokemon.

"I thought you said i didn't have it in me. hahahaha." My eyes grow heavy as i walk towards the pokemon and eventually my legs collapse.


End file.
